


it's too cold for you here

by badgerfrog



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Bathing/Washing, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Husbands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tender Sex, Top Sokka (Avatar), Trans Sokka (Avatar), Vaginal Fingering, but no power play, i had no reason for this and i think that's very cool of me, the only plot is them being ridiculously in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerfrog/pseuds/badgerfrog
Summary: Their shitty apartment may be cold, but Sokka and Zuko are well-versed in ways to keep warm.Or: husbands having loving sex; featuring a warm bath, plenty of good-natured bickering, and Sokka's strap.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	it's too cold for you here

**Author's Note:**

> zuko and sokka are in their early/mid-twenties. i'm a hopeless romantic and a sucker for young married zukka so they're husbands.
> 
> sokka is trans and has been on t for about 4-5 years. whether or not he's had top surgery i left unspecified. his genitals are referred to as his cock and (front) hole. they use assorted phrases to refer to zuko performing oral sex on him (blowing, sucking off, eating out); i headcanon that sokka wouldn't particularly care and would like all of them. if any of this causes any dysphoria for you, please click away or let me know in the comments and i will happily post a version that uses words you prefer!
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine :)

“Hey, babe?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we had sold our souls to corporate capitalism?”

Zuko looks up from where he was stuffing assorted socks into a crack between their wall trim and the floor. Sokka is a few feet away, perched on a stool and patching up the cracks around one of their windows with a tube of temporary caulk.

“Not really,” Zuko says honestly. “Choosing not to go into my dad’s business isn’t something I regret. And I'd rather die than have gotten a business degree and ended up working for, like, McKinsey or some shit.” He pauses. “Why? Do you think about it a lot?”

Sokka glances up from his caulking, smiling slightly at Zuko. “No, not usually. But sometimes I do wonder, if I had become a weapons engineer or something, maybe we wouldn’t live in an apartment we have to weatherproof every winter.” He hops down from his stool. “I don’t think it would have been worth it though.”

Zuko nods as Sokka walks over to him. “I like our life,” he says, looking up at Sokka. “Even if you won’t let me get a cat.”

“Baby, that’s not me, that’s Pakku. I would go with you to get a cat in a heartbeat if we didn’t have a landlord.” As he nears where Zuko is sitting cross-legged on the floor, he does a double take. “What are you doing?”

“Preventing the draft,” Zuko says. “Duh.”

“Those are my dinosaur socks!”

“Snoozers are losers,” Zuko says loftily, turning back to continue his work. “If I take them out I’ll have to start all over again.”

“Baby, that makes absolutely no sense. Can I have them back? Please?”

“Fine. If you’d rather have dinosaur socks than be warm.” Zuko pulls them out of the crack, trying to hide his grin as he hands them to Sokka. 

“The dinosaur socks keep me warm,” Sokka replies, pulling them on. 

“Well . . .” Zuko lowers his voice. “There are plenty of other ways to get warm.”

Sokka pauses, confused. “What, like a space heater?” he asks. “We don’t have one. I checked, remember?”

“No, I—” Zuko hides his face in his hands. “I was trying to seduce you.”

“Oh!” Sokka’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh. Well, that could. Uh, that could certainly be arranged.”

Zuko lifts his head with a small smile. “Yeah?”

“Uh, yeah, of course. Can I shower first, though?” Sokka asks. “I know it’s cold, but I feel kinda sweaty from all the weatherproofing and stuff.”

Zuko pushes himself off the floor to stand up, brushing nonexistent dust from his pants. “I think I might have a better idea,” he says with a peck to Sokka’s cheek. “Come on.”

[ ✦ ✧ ♡ ✧ ✦ ]

“Bath is ready!” Sokka calls.

He hears footsteps, and then Zuko steps into their tiny bathroom, balancing a tray with two cups of tea and a bowl of strawberries, slightly blurred by the steam filling the room. When he sets the tray down on top of the closed toilet lid, Sokka notices something hidden behind the bowl.

“Seal jerky? Where did you get that?”

“Damn it, it was supposed to be a surprise,” Zuko sighs. “Oh well. I got it when I went out of town last month for that Q&A my publisher wanted me to do.” He looks at Sokka shyly. “I was saving it for a special occasion, but I think now is as good as any time.”

He’s unprepared for the softness Sokka is looking at him with. “Baby, you are the best husband ever,” Sokka says, reaching to grab his hand.

“Gross, your hands are wet!”

“Zukoooo, we’re about to take a bath. We’re gonna be wet all over. It’s fine. Besides, I had to check to make sure it was warm enough. Only the best for the best husband.” He grins.

“Fine, you’re right,” Zuko says, wiping his hand on his shirt before reaching to pull it off. “And, uh, thank you,” he adds. “But I’m second best husband. Because you’re the best.”

“Aww, thank you, babe,” Sokka says, stripping and stepping into the bath, sighing as he settles in. “I think we’re both the best. No second best here.” He leans back and opens his arms with a smile. “C’mere.”

Zuko bites down his instinct to protest the compliment. Working on _telling other people nice things you think about them more often_ also includes _believing other people when they tell you nice things they think about you_ . Stripping quickly, he drops his clothes on the ground and hops into the bath, settling into Sokka’s arms. Their bathtub is small in an already cramped bathroom, and fitting two grown men takes some maneuvering as Zuko tucks himself in between Sokka’s legs, his back to Sokka’s chest.

“Oh, careful,” Sokka murmurs when Zuko accidentally jostles his left shoulder, and Zuko murmurs an apology.

“Your shoulder okay?” Zuko asks, tilting his head sideways to look at Sokka with concern.

Sokka winces. “Kind of? I didn’t really realize it was hurting until I got in the water.”

“Do you want me to massage it?”

“That would be really nice,” Sokka says with a soft smile. Over the years, Sokka’s gotten much better at the _letting other people help you when you’re in pain does not make you weak_ thing, and Zuko’s always proud of him for it.

Zuko tilts his head a bit further back to kiss him, lingering despite the awkward twist of his neck he has to make in order to kiss in their current position. After parting (regretfully) from Sokka’s lips, he readjusts, turning sideways to perch on Sokka’s right thigh. They do this sometimes; being submerged in water means that Zuko’s weight on Sokka’s thigh is a pleasant pressure, not a bone-crushing one, because of some sort of rule of physics that Zuko does not understand even after multiple attempts on Sokka’s end to explain. And the warm water helps them both relax, shedding some of the stress they’re both prone to carrying.

As Zuko eases the tension in Sokka’s shoulder with firm rubs and pressure, Sokka runs his fingers idly through Zuko’s hair. Somewhere in the warm glow of time that passes between them, he picks up one of the cups with his right hand, sipping jasmine tea with a happy sigh. After Zuko’s satisfied with how much attention he’s given Sokka’s shoulder, he maneuvers himself back into place between Sokka’s legs and sips his tea as well. They feed each other strawberries, Sokka sucking the sticky juice from Zuko’s fingers, and talk about nothing in particular but still enjoy their conversation and the comfort of each others’ presence. Sokka chews his seal jerky during lulls in conversation, and Zuko looks at him, eyes soft and full of love.

[ ✦ ✧ ♡ ✧ ✦ ]

After draining the bath, rinsing off, and toweling dry, they tumble naked into bed, damp-haired, playful, and laughing. Their room is a little chilly, but they barely notice — they're too wrapped up in each other's warmth, limbs and bodies tangled together. Zuko giggles as Sokka starts to wrestle with him, and Sokka feels like he could get drunk off the sound of Zuko being so unabashedly happy.

They continue to play-fight, rolling around on the bed and laughing. Sokka, in all his long limbs and lean muscle, has height on Zuko, but Zuko is strong, packed with muscle — which puts them at pretty even ground. Somewhere there, Zuko gains the upper hand and pins down Sokka’s arms. His chest heaves as he looks down at Sokka with a grin.

“I win,” he whispers, leaning down to mouth at Sokka’s ear.

“Winners usually get a prize,” Sokka breathes.

“Yeah?” Zuko murmurs. “Do you have a prize in mind?”

Sokka shakes his head. “Winner gets to choose.”

Zuko grins slyly, nosing at Sokka’s cheekbone. “If I get to choose, then I want to blow you.”

Sokka swallows, feeling blood rush to his cock. “I think that’s a good prize.”

“Mmm, I agree.” Zuko licks Sokka’s cheek, a laugh bubbling out of him at Sokka’s startled yelp. “Prizes are given immediately after winning, right?”

“In my rule book, yes,” Sokka agrees.

“Hmm. Then I want it now,” Zuko whispers, moving down to suck at Sokka’s neck.

Sokka thinks, through a haze of pleasure in his mind, how lucky he is that Zuko is his husband as Zuko marks up his neck with hickeys, then moves down to lick at his chest and nipples while caressing his torso. Zuko bites lightly on one of Sokka’s nipples, giving a satisfied smile at Sokka’s yelp-turned-moan.

“Baby, please,” Sokka breathes, running a hand through Zuko’s hair as Zuko sucks on one of his hips. “Please, give it to me, I want it so bad—”

Zuko looks up at him through hooded lids, pleased at Sokka’s glassy stare. “Since you asked so nicely,” he murmurs.

He kisses his way down Sokka’s hip, stopping to rest his head where Sokka’s pelvis meets his thigh momentarily, breathing hard, before moving to nuzzle his face against Sokka’s inner thighs, enjoying the slight tense of muscle under flesh. He sucks on the sensitive skin there, and Sokka moans above him at the slight scrape of his teeth.

“Please, sweetheart,” Sokka groans at Zuko’s prolonged teasing. “You’re so good at sucking me off, want your mouth on me so bad, _please_ . . .”

“Hold my hair,” Zuko says, before leaning to take Sokka’s cock into his mouth with no further warning. Sokka gasps, bucking his hips against Zuko’s mouth as he winds his fingers through Zuko’s hair with a slight tug.

Zuko runs his tongue around Sokka’s cock, enjoying how Sokka writhes under his attention. He dips his head, nosing further between Sokka's thighs, and licks at his front hole, lapping at the nerve endings at his entrance.

“Fuck, Zuko,” Sokka gasps, “baby, _baby_ , you can — you can use your fingers if you want —”

Zuko obliges, holding Sokka open with one hand and fingering him with the other as he sucks on his cock again. After a couple minutes, he switches to lap at Sokka’s hole again while rubbing his cock with his fingers slick with slight wetness from Sokka’s hole.

He feels a sudden tug on his hair as Sokka’s mouth falls open in a moan. “Zuko, baby, I’m getting really close . . .”

Zuko goes in with more intensity, slurping and making a show of it, sucking Sokka with obscene noises, rubbing circles in Sokka’s hips and moaning against his cock. He can tell when Sokka’s about to cum as when his thighs tighten around Zuko’s head, and Zuko moans louder, his own hips grinding against the sheets, sending muffled vibrations through Sokka’s core.

Sokka’s orgasm hits him suddenly, even though it’s been building, and he groans loudly as his back arches off the bed. Zuko licks and sucks him through it, rubbing him in all his sensitive places. He stops when he feels a slight tug on his hair, and lifts his head, resting his chin on Sokka’s pelvis to look at him from under his eyelashes.

“You are . . . amazing,” Sokka breathes. He just came, but Zuko looking at him like that, his chin wet with Sokka’s cum and his own spit, is enough to get him going again. “Spirits, I’m so lucky. I love you.”

“Love you,” Zuko murmurs, running his hands down Sokka’s thighs.

“Come here,” Sokka says, pulling him up. They adjust themselves so that Sokka’s perched against the pillows and Zuko’s in his lap, grinding his cock against Sokka’s. He puts the fingers he had inside Sokka inside his own mouth and sucks them clean, looking at Sokka with a heated gaze, before pulling them out of his mouth with a slick _pop_ . Sokka kisses the taste of himself off Zuko’s tongue, licking into his mouth and on his chin and nibbling at his lips.

“Mmm,” Zuko hums, wiping his chin when Sokka pulls back. “You always taste so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hmm. Love eating you out.” Zuko grins, a little bit shy.

“Baby,” Sokka groans. “You’re going to kill me one day.”

“I hope not,” Zuko replies, caressing Sokka’s cheek, then giving him a mischievous look. “But if I had to choose how to die, I think I would choose suffocating between your thighs.”

“You're the worst.”

Zuko falls back, laughing, and curls up on Sokka’s thighs as he giggles. Sokka’s heart fills with love for his ridiculous, idiot husband, death wish and all.

“I love you,” Sokka says softly, and Zuko looks up at him.

“I love you too,” he murmurs as his laughter quiets down. "I — you're the most handsome man I've ever seen, you know." He feels a bit awkward saying it, but he needs to make sure Sokka knows.

Sokka smiles. "I could say the same," he says, reaching to cup Zuko's cheek. Zuko tilts his head into Sokka's hand, and Sokka gently strokes Zuko's scarred cheek with his thumb.

They sit there for a moment, looking at each other with affection. After a minute or two, Zuko interrupts their silence.

“So,” he says, tongue poking out slightly.

“So,” Sokka says, watching intently as Zuko licks his lips.

“What’s next?”

“What do you want?” Sokka asks, and Zuko thinks for a moment before settling on an answer.

“Spank me?” he asks, looking up at Sokka from under heavy-lidded eyes. Sokka finds it nearly impossible to deny Zuko anything, but especially so when Zuko’s looking at him like that.

“Of course, baby,” he replies. “Do you want a plug, too? Or just the spanking?”

“Plug, please,” Zuko says, not bothering to hide the note of eagerness in his voice.

As Sokka leans over to their nightstand to grab lube and a plug, Zuko drapes himself across Sokka’s lap, wiggling his ass slightly as he pillows his head in his arms and looks back at Sokka with a smile. Sokka pinches one cheek playfully, then leans forward to brush some strands of hair that have fallen across Zuko’s face behind his ear, and Zuko feels his heart squeeze.

“So, what’s on the menu right now?” Sokka asks.

“Sokka, that’s not a sexy thing to say,” Zuko whines.

“Are you asking me to talk dirty, baby?”

Zuko feels a blush heat up his face. The longer they know each other, the easier it gets to know exactly which buttons to push, and — despite how he may pretend otherwise — Zuko loves how quickly Sokka can get him riled up after six years together. “Maybe.”

“Sweetheart —” Sokka grins when Zuko moans at the pet name “— if you want me to tell you how I’m gonna finger you open, fuck you with my hands until you ask for a plug, then spank you until you’re begging me to fuck you for real because it feels so good —” he leans down to look at Zuko, who’s blushing furiously all the way down to his chest. “Then all you have to do is _ask_ .”

“Okay,” Zuko whispers. “Can you, um, do that then.”

“Of course, my love,” Sokka replies. “It’s okay to ask,” he adds, tone shifting to something more serious. “I won’t ever judge you. Please don’t be scared to ask for something you like. I just want you to be happy.”

It’s a conversation they’ve had many times before, but Zuko can always stand to hear it again. Childhood wounds run deep, and together they’ve come leaps and bounds, but Sokka knows a reminder to try not to revert to old thought patterns never hurts.

“Okay,” Zuko murmurs. “I — thank you.”

“Always, darling,” Sokka replies, heart constricting with his love for his husband. 

He runs a hand down Zuko’s spine, firm with the pressure Zuko likes. It took a while to get used to at first — Sokka was used to lighter touches during foreplay, but after the first couple times they had sex, Zuko explained that those were more unpleasant than sexy to him, and over the years, together they’ve managed to figure out their own language of flirtation and intimacy that works for the both of them.

Zuko hums as Sokka’s hand reaches his ass and Sokka begins to knead, melting into his touch. “That’s nice,” he sighs, tension leaving his body as he relaxes against Sokka’s legs.

“Good, sweetheart,” Sokka says absently, popping open the cap on the lube and squeezing it onto his fingers. With his non-sticky hand, he spreads Zuko’s cheeks, then rubs two lubed fingers against Zuko’s hole.

Zuko gaps, bucking up against Sokka’s fingers. Sokka continues to massage his hole gently, feeling Zuko open up as he relaxes more.

“Ready, baby?” Sokka asks. He doesn’t have to ask — they’ve done this what feels like a million times — but he likes to let Zuko know what’s happening.

Zuko hums in affirmation, and Sokka slides a well-slicked finger in, letting Zuko adjust for a moment; then begins to move it slowly, massaging gently inside Zuko as he does so.

“You can add another,” Zuko murmurs after a few minutes, and Sokka complies, enjoying Zuko’s shallow breaths as he pumps two fingers in and out of him.

“Feels good?” he asks.

“Yeah, Sokka, feels really good,” Zuko says. Sokka curls his fingers, pressing just right inside of him, and Zuko arches his back and moans loudly at the unexpected jolt of pleasure.

“Spirits, Sokka,” he whimpers. “Please keep going.” He's loose and relaxed, pushing back against Sokka's fingers and squirming in his lap. “Please, Sokka,” he whines, “please, I want it inside me.”

“Okay, baby, okay,” Sokka laughs, pulling his fingers out and running his clean hand soothingly across Zuko’s lower back. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

He spreads more lube across the plug, then spreads Zuko’s cheeks. Zuko clenches in anticipation, and Sokka presses the plug against him. He relaxes again, and it slides in easily.

“Spirits, baby, you just loved being filled up, don’t you?” Sokka's voice is low with arousal. “Love it when I fuck you and plug you up, so desperate for it —”

“Yeah,” Zuko moans, pressing his cock against Sokka’s thigh, clenching as the plug rubs inside him.

“So good, sweetheart,” Sokka murmurs. “Always so good for me.”

Zuko moans louder. “Only for you,” he pants, breathless, rubbing harder against Sokka’s legs, “only ever for you—”

“I know,” Sokka says, squeezing his ass. “I love how loud you get when I talk dirty. Love watching you rub up on my leg with a plug in your ass, making yourself feel _so_ _good_.” He's not the one getting fucked right now, but he feels breathless too, warm arousal pooling between his legs where Zuko's pressed against him.

“Sokka,” Zuko moans. His hair is falling in his face again, and Sokka reaches to push it behind his ears.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” he says softly. “Use your words.”

“Please, Sokka,” Zuko whimpers. “I want — please spank me.”

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”

Sokka strokes his lower back, feeling the expanse of smooth skin and shift of strong muscles against his fingers, before landing a slap to his ass, testing but firm. They’ve done this many before, have done so since Zuko explained a few years back how pain, delivered in certain ways, is something he often finds pleasurable; but Sokka's still careful. “Good?”

“Yes, Sokka, feels good, feels good,” Zuko pants, squirming impatiently. “More.”

“Okay, okay,” Sokka chuckles. “I’ll give you what you want, don’t worry. Can you count for me? I just wanna keep track to make sure I don’t hurt you.”

Sokka spanks him again, harder this time, and Zuko moans, rubbing against Sokka’s leg. “Two,” he pants. “More, Sokka, please.”

“Okay, baby, okay.” Sokka gives him what he wants, spanking Zuko with firm strokes that turn his ass pink, then a little red. He’s never quite understood why Zuko likes this, but it clearly feels pleasurable to him, and Sokka likes seeing Zuko’s enjoyment — feeling the way Zuko writhes against him, humps his thighs and moans progressively louder, forgetting any vestiges of shyness as his count increases. They both like making each other feel good, and if this is something that Zuko likes, then so be it.

“Eleven,” Zuko pants. The combination of pressure from the plug and the sensation of being spanked is making him dizzy with pleasure. “Fuck, Sokka, so good, it’s so good—”

“I know, baby,” Sokka soothes. “You’re doing so well for me, sweetheart, letting me make you feel good.”

Zuko lets out a soft whine at that — sweet names and praise always get him, and Sokka’s always happy to take advantage of that particular kink.

“Twelve,” Zuko moans loudly, writhing, as Sokka spanks him again, cock twitching and pleasure coursing through him at the sting. “Thirteen — fourteen — oh, _ohhhh_ , Sokka, it’s so good, fuck.”

“So good, baby,” Sokka murmurs, delivering another slap. “So good, you take it so well—”

After nineteen, the pleasure-pain is getting a bit close to just pain, and Zuko’s had enough. He tells Sokka so.

“That’s — that’s enough, I think,” he gasps. “No more.”

Sokka stops immediately, reaching for the lotion he keeps on his bedside table. “You want me to massage you?”

Zuko hums in affirmation, resting the side of his head against the bed, and Sokka spreads the cream over Zuko’s ass, rubbing it in gently. Zuko gnaws absently at one of the hands he's pillowed his face on, sucking on the muscles below his thumb and scraping his teeth over his skin just shy of bruising. He sighs happily at the slight ache when Sokka presses his hands into him.

“That was so good,” he says.

Sokka smiles. “As it should be,” he replies, kneading Zuko’s ass.

“Are you gonna fuck me now?”

Sokka chuckles at the bluntness. “Is that what you want?”

“Uh-huh,” Zuko nods, biting his lip slightly as he looks at Sokka.

“Ask and you shall receive, then.”

After Sokka finishes his ministrations, he pulls the plug out carefully, and Zuko inhales slightly at the loss of fullness. Sokka wipes it on the sheets and sets it to the side as Zuko pushes up and maneuvers himself into Sokka’s lap, perching on his thigh. They kiss again, mouths crushed together for what feels like hours. When Zuko pulls back, his lips are red and swollen, and he licks his lips and looks at Sokka, pupils wide.

“Fuck, you're so beautiful," Sokka whispers, breathing labored. "I’m so wet just looking at you." He's been on T for a few years now, so he doesn't get nearly as wet as he used to, but fuck if Zuko doesn't get him going.

“Then do something about it.” Zuko grinds against Sokka’s thigh, moaning happily at the friction.

“Trust me, I’m gonna.” Sokka leans over to his bedside table, straining to open the middle drawer where he keeps their box of sex supplies, grabbing his harness and a strap-on. “You gonna let me put this on?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Zuko breathes, eyes wide as he scoots off of Sokka’s lap. He eyes Sokka appreciatively as Sokka steps off the bed, enjoying the flex of his muscles as he slides on the harness, then slips in the vibrator insert as he fastens in the strap-on.

Sokka catches him staring and grins. “Perv.”

“You’re my _husband_ ,” Zuko says, affronted. “I’m a perv for looking at my husband?”

“Husbands can be pervs,” Sokka smirks. “I’m married to one.”

“Liar,” Zuko huffs. “I have never looked at you with anything other than respectful appreciation.”

“You’re literally eye-fucking me right now.”

“Yeah. _Respectfully_.”

“If you say so.” Sokka slides onto the bed. “Respectfully, can I fuck you?”

“That’s the whole point of this,” Zuko says with a snort.

“Not true!” Sokka exclaims. “Does foreplay and bonding mean nothing to you?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Zuko says, scooting closer to Sokka. “Can I ride you?”

Sokka pretends to think. “Well, despite your lack of appreciation for the finer parts of sex, I am a magnanimous lover,” he says after a pause, grinning toothily. “So yes.”

“Thank you for your generosity,” Zuko deadpans, straddling Sokka’s legs as Sokka settles back to recline in the pillows. “I will be sure to pay you back in kind.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Sokka replies. Zuko reaches to turn on the vibe insert, enjoying Sokka’s breathy moans as he settles onto his cock, sighing happily at the stretch.

“Fuck, baby, feels so good already,” Sokka breathes, watching Zuko tilt his head back as he adjusts to the fullness. “You gonna ride me good?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Zuko hums, leaning forward to press his mouth to Sokka’s.

They kiss messily, open-mouthed, Zuko sucking on Sokka’s bottom lip as Sokka nips at his mouth. Zuko begins to rock slightly, enjoying how Sokka runs his hands down his arms with firm pressure and interlaces their fingers against the bed as they kiss, wet and breathing heavily into each other.

Zuko reaches up, trailing his hands across Sokka’s torso and chest before reaching his nipples, which he rubs in circles with his thumbs. Sokka moans into his mouth, and their kiss heats up even more as Zuko starts to rock with abandon, bouncing up and down on Sokka’s cock as Sokka wraps his arms around him tightly, holding him close.

“Oh, oh, right there,” Zuko moans, breathy and gasping, as he finds the angle that rubs up _just right_ inside him. “Right there, fuck—”

“Fuck, baby, you look so _good_ , fucking yourself on my cock like that,” Sokka groans, reaching to cup Zuko’s ass. “Spirits, I love this ass. Love how pretty you look. I love _you_ , baby. Love you more than anything.”

“I love you too,” Zuko breathes. “I love you so much, Sokka, so much.” His voice pitches upward at the end of the sentence into a high whine as Sokka helps him move, Sokka’s cock brushing against his prostate.

Zuko reaches to cup Sokka’s face, pressing their foreheads together. He can feel the pressure increasing steadily inside him, building up in an impossibly good swell of pleasure. Sokka feels the same, the combination of vibration on his cock and Zuko’s _everything_ almost too good to bear.

“Sokka, I’m so close,” Zuko whimpers, “I’m so close, touch me, please—” his pleading cuts off on a moan as Sokka takes him in his hand, stroking him steadily as he rides Sokka’s cock, thrusting up and down quickly as he nears release.

His orgasm builds up pleasantly inside him, and with a certain stroke to the head of his cock from Sokka's thumb, he falls over the edge, moaning Sokka’s name as he comes on Sokka’s torso. He continues to ride Sokka’s cock shallowly through it, breathing heavily, until he slows, panting and feeling very well-fucked. He lifts himself off of Sokka’s cock and sprawls out on his side, thighs trembling. Sokka switches the vibrator off and slips off his harness as quickly as he can. He reaches down to finger himself slightly, rubbing at his entrance and gathering some wetness from between his thighs to ease the way when he moves his hand to jerk his cock. He stares at Zuko through lidded eyes, and it’s not long before he’s moaning curses and Zuko's name when he comes as well, back arched and thighs spasming.

Aftershocks ripple through both their bodies as they come down from their orgasms. Zuko takes the hand Sokka just used to rub himself and sucks on his fingers, looking at Sokka as he does so, and Sokka groans.

“That was good,” Zuko says finally, when he’s satisfied with how much he’s sucked Sokka’s fingers. “Really really good.”

“You’re telling me,” Sokka says, sounding thoroughly worn-out and happy. “Feel warmer now?” he asks with a smile.

“I was, but I think I have to cuddle to stay warm,” Zuko says, pretending to shiver. He moves over to where Sokka’s laying, trying to curl himself into Sokka’s body.

“Baby, we’re really gross right now. And I have to go pee. Let me get a towel and then we’ll cuddle and sleep,” Sokka says.

Zuko groans. “Fine. I guess one of us has to be responsible.”

As Sokka fetches some wet washcloths and goes to the bathroom, Zuko takes the strap-on out of Sokka’s harness, running an alcohol wipe over it and the plug Sokka had placed to the side earlier. He tucks the harness back in its box, placing their toys on their discarded clothes to fully clean tomorrow.

Sokka returns, cum wiped off his abs and looking marginally less sweaty, washcloths draped over his arm and a glass of water in each hand. They both tend to be quiet after sex, tired and satisfied, Zuko often temporarily nonverbal — so they don't talk much, just move with the practiced familiarity and affection of people who've known each other intimately for years, as they clean up and get ready for bed.

Sokka wipes Zuko clean of sweat and uncertain assorted liquids, then tosses the towel in their hamper. He shakes a pill out of the bottle of anxiety medication on his nightstand, which he swallows as they both down their glasses of water and set their empty glasses on Sokka's nightstand to wash tomorrow. Zuko rolls over the the side of the bed without a wet spot and tucks himself under the blanket, and Sokka follows (avoiding the wet spot as well), turning off their lamp and spooning around him, tucking a leg over his side. Zuko breathes deep in his chest, the same way he does when he meditates, and snuggles closer happily.

“Love you,” he whispers.

“Love you too, baby,” Sokka whispers back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Zuko twists his neck awkwardly to give Sokka a lingering kiss on his lips before turning back into their cuddling position.

They fall asleep, satisfied and happy and _definitely_ warm.

**Author's Note:**

> sokka to zuko: my dick may be fake, but my love for you is real <3
> 
> the dinosaur socks stay ON during sex.
> 
> (tw: self-harm): zuko finding pain pleasurable is partly based on [autisticzukka's headcanon](https://autisticzukka.tumblr.com/post/627488734607228928/hey-im-a-bit-sad-and-i-was-wondering-if-you) on tumblr. (end tw.)
> 
> their body types are based on ambre/dickpuncher's hcs on twitter about [adult sokka](https://twitter.com/dickpunchernsfw/status/1341294477407752192) and [adult zuko's](https://twitter.com/dickpunchernsfw/status/1341295562017009664) body types.
> 
> oh and the idea to use the cute little heart dividers instead of the asterisks i normally use was stolen from [aiyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyah).
> 
> i am not trans, so if anything i wrote was inaccurate/insensitive, please let me know and I will do my best to fix it <3
> 
> comments and kudos make me happy :D let me know if you loved it, if you hated it, what i could do better, anything! thank you so much for reading!
> 
> my [tumblr](https://badgerfrogzukka.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
